


A chat, a drink, and what came after

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Ghost!Bee, M/M, Praise Kink, everything tagged here is more of a "kinda-sorta", mild vouyerism, sorta - Freeform, well not really but there is alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: After enough teasing, Starscream proves his mouth is good for something that isn't whining.





	

Being King of Cybertron had many perks, the list of which was too long for the currently overcharged Starscream to name off, but even while being tipsy and trashy, he could remember one off the top of his head—his personal quarters were far away from where anyone could sneakily listen in.

Thus, nobody could hear Wheeljack moaning Starscream’s designation like a mantra.

Starscream couldn’t remember what he had suggested to the scientist, something about a private chat and a drink, but one drink became many, and now he was proving to Wheeljack that his mouth was, indeed, good for other things that weren’t complaining. The grounder had a death grip on the armrests of the chair, thighs constantly fighting Starscream’s servos holding them open to clamp around the seeker’s head as Starscream bobbed up and down on his spike. It wasn’t a bad spike, a good size and all, but Starscream hadn’t been planning for it, wanted to eat valve until he saw what was hovering over Wheeljack’s shoulder.

Leave it to Bumblebee to ruin a good time.

“Wheeljack’s a spike mech,” the yellow apparition chirped from behind his old friend. Starscream didn’t debate this, seeing as Wheeljack would be confused and creeped out by him suddenly talking to a ghost, and opted to all the better get Wheeljack screaming his name. Bumblebee looked between Starscream and Wheeljack, tapping a servo to his chin and tilting his helm.

“I bet you can get him louder than that. Suck deeper,” the little yellow bug suggested, and Starscream slipped more of Wheeljack’s spike into his mouth. “Deeper.” Starscream pulled as much of it as he could into his mouth without swallowing it. “Cmon, Star, I know you can do better than that.” Starscream shot the ghost a quick glare before shoving his head down and, with a minor bit of difficulty, pressed his lips to the base of that spike. One of Wheeljack’s servos latched onto his helm, nearly denting his armor, and the scientist nearly screamed when Starscream hummed a low note.

“Starscream-“ he moaned, hips rolling up and gagging the seeker further.

“Told you you could do it. Nicely done,” Bumblebee added with a smile. Starscream tried to pretend his wings flicking up was out of irritation for being choked and not for the smallest bits of praise.  
Starscream set back to finding a pace, trying to figure out the easiest way to go base-to-tip and back again quickly. Unfortunately, the best angle for speed didn’t give him a good view of Wheeljack, but the grounder didn’t seem to care that much, helm tipped back in abandon.

“Hey, cmon, can’t we see that pretty face?” Bumblebee dejectedly asked, as if he himself was gaining anything from this situation. Starscream, for reasons unbeknownst to him, complied, angling back so both Wheeljack and Bumblebee could get a good view of him. Wheeljack was still too busy losing himself in sensation, but Bumblebee had a smile that threatened to become a smirk. “You look so good, Star. Look so good with a spike in your mouth. Primus knows it’s a better use for it, too.”

Starscream narrowed his optics at the ghost, but noticed Wheeljack finally moving to get a look, and instead passed it off with a wiggle of his eyebrows, pulling off to the tip to tease it slightly before sitting back, replacing his mouth with one lazy servo stroking it.

“Is all you want my mouth, or do I actually get something out of this?” Starscream asked, and Wheeljack chuckled, shoulders raising in a shrug.

“I don’t know, you being silent is starting to get to me.”

“How charming. Follow me,” the seeker rose from the floor to stand, reaching and grabbing Wheeljack’s servos to yank him to his pedes and pull him along to his berth, yanking the grounder into the room and pushing him until he collided with the berth, falling down with a loud clank that Starscream was once again thankful nobody could hear. Wheeljack turned himself onto his back, propped up on his elbows as Starscream straddled his hips, servos grabbing lightly onto his shoulders as the seeker popped open his panels and positioned himself properly.

“Last chance for a quiet night,” he tried to tease.

“Do you live up to your name, Screamy?”

“Only when it’s with someone actually good,” Starscream huffed, and reached down to move Wheeljack’s spike against his valve entrance, just barely, not even close to enough.

“So you’ll be breaking the sound barrier in five minutes then?” Wheeljack shifted his weight slightly, and Starscream watched from the corner of his optics as Bumblebee’s ghost finally showed up to the party, sitting down on the side of the berth near Wheeljack. He offered Starscream a thumbs-up.

“You probably won’t even get me to mumble!” Starscream said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah? Well-” Wheeljack began, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as Starscream slammed his hips down and took it like a champ as if he was trying to beat Blurr’s record for “fastest spike-taking ever”. Bumblebee loudly gasped, Wheeljack nearly drowned it out with his low moan, and Starscream bit back whatever noise he wanted to make, but the looseness of being slightly intoxicated and the feeling of sensors alighting within him that hadn’t gotten stimulation in a while had him humming a happy note.

He didn’t wait long before starting up, shifting his legs to make his bouncing easier, stopping every fifth or sixth bounce to swivel his hips around and grind down. Wheeljack’s spike was not as big as the ones he had gotten used to, and that may have partially been due to the size difference, but it didn’t even matter as the car leaned forward, grabbed him by the hips, and started countering his bounces, and Starscream took back any thoughts he had about size.

“Wheeljack-“ he gasped before remembering oh yeah, he was trying not to do that, but Bumblebee perked right up and leaned his ghost-body on his friend’s shoulders.

“Say that again. I love hearing your voice. Well, like this anyway.” The bug gave him that innocent smile again, and Starscream waited until a particularly deep thrust before he took the suggestion.

“Wheeljack!” he moaned, fully and loudly and sounding totally wrecked. He had no regrets for it when it earned him a burst of speed and a servo stroking the seam between frame and wing. Bumblebee looked pleased, too, despite not being real or a part of current events.

Starscream lost track of time for a short while, letting himself simply feel the catch and drag of Wheeljack’s spike and the motion of his hips, allowing himself the indulgence of living up to the stereotypes he knew people had about him and moaning like crazy, both to get Wheeljack even more riled up and to hear himself. Goodness knows he loved hearing himself.

“Screamer, I’m close,” Wheeljack warned. Starscream scoffed down at him.

“Not much for stamina, are you?” the seeker smirked.

“Hey, you spent an hour sucking me off, it’s your fault!” Wheeljack jokingly accused, servo dipping into the wing seam. Starscream gasped before reaching around to give what little he could reach of Wheeljack’s aft a playful smack. Wheeljack kept fiddling with the seam, wiggling around until he found the most sensitive sensor, massaging that spot with his servo tips. His other servo curled all the way around Starscream’s hips, pulling the two closer together as Wheeljack shifted to better pummel into the seeker. Starscream could tell from the loss of rhythm that this wasn’t to last nearly long enough for him, and his eyes fell on Bumblebee.

“Please, please, I need-“ Starscream disguised his request of Bumblebee in gasping moans, trying to keep it vague enough that it wouldn’t cause suspicion. Bumblebee already knew what Starscream was asking for. Over the past vorns, Bumblebee had been subjected to a lot of nonsense on Starscream’s part, and since part of it was being forced to watch him self-service, Bumblebee had accidentally become more involved, and found a magic set of words he’d been using to instill an automatic overload.

“Star, I’m gonna-“

“Jack, I can’t-“

“All hail Starscream.”  
As if in some porn film, the two mechs slammed down against each other, sparks fizzing in their optics as they slammed into overload at the same time. Bumblebee gave them both a fond, small little smile, servos ghosting over Wheeljack’s shoulders.

“You were saying something about stamina?” Wheeljack teased.

“Oh please,” the seeker said with a pout, “I could go a dozen more rounds. Hell, if you had a face, I’d be making you beg to eat me out right now.”

“Beg? Please, like you weren’t just moaning uncontrollably from my berth skills. I had you screaming, all right!” the grounder pulled Starscream closer to him, face nuzzling the glass of his cockpit slightly. Starscream did his best impression of Bumblebee’s smile.

“So you did,” he conceded, and the autobot he was mimicking gave the real version of that smile, along with another one of those thumbs-ups. Did he always do that?

“Mind if I crash here tonight?” Wheeljack asked the frame next to Starscream’s cockpit, as he certainly wasn’t looking up at the seeker from where he sat, cheek to glass.

“You’re free to stay here…if you indulge me once more.”

“Did I mention that this faceplate can vibrate?” Wheeljack sat back, moved a servo from Starscream’s wing to his face, and pulled him into the equivalent of a kiss, which Starscream had to break off when Wheeljack showcased this ability. Starscream immediately dropped the Bumblebee smile in favor of a Starscream grin, ravenous and dangerous and oh so alluring.

“You’re never leaving,” the seeker decided, shoving Wheeljack down to get acquainted with his newly revealed party trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
